1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic bearing suspension for a shaft bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a bearing suspension is known from German Utility Model 19 86 857. The bearing suspension known previously has two supporting rings, the first supporting ring surrounding the second supporting ring on the outer circumference at a distance radially. The first and second supporting rings are arranged in an imaginary radial plane and are connected by a V-shaped fold of elastomer material extending radially. The V-shaped fold is arranged outside the space bordered by the supporting rings, the second supporting ring having a coating of an elastomer material on the inside radially on the side facing the rolling bearing.
However, it should be pointed out that due to the geometry of the fold, the relative mobility of the two supporting rings axially relative to one another is not sufficient for many cases.
It is an object of the invention to improve upon the bearing suspension of the type defined above such that the shaft bearing can be deflected further in both radial and axial directions without resulting in a mechanical overload on the fold and thus an unwanted reduction in the service life.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved by an elastic bearing suspension for a shaft bearing (1), the shaft bearing (1) being connected on the outside radially to at least one stop buffer (2) made of an elastomer material, the stop buffer (2) being connected to a first supporting ring (5) arranged adjacent to and at an axial distance (4) from the shaft bearing (1) by way of at least one fold (3) made of an elastomer material which extends in the axial direction and has a V-shape as seen in the longitudinal sectional of the shaft bearing (1), the first supporting ring (5) being connected to one of the end faces (6) of a stop sleeve (7), the other end face (8) of the stop sleeve (7) surrounding the stop buffer (2) on the outer circumference at a radial distance.